Russian Roulette typically refers to a game of chance in which the players take turns placing a single round or bullet in a revolver, spinning the revolver's cylinder, placing the muzzle of the revolver in their mouths or against the side of their heads, and pulling the trigger. When played with a live round and a six-shot working revolver, there is a one-in-six chance with every turn that the player will fire the live round and sustain an almost-certainly fatal wound. This game of chance, while incredibly dangerous and viewed by most as foolish, is often romanticized, perhaps due to a belief that the players possess a reckless bravado.
A less harmful version of this game of chance would allow players to enjoy the suspense and engage in this game's element of luck without the permanent or fatal consequences. The present invention is directed to a beverage dispenser and method of using the same which utilizes the general underpinnings of the game of Russian Roulette.